Trunks
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: "I am glad to see you happy children and I do a have a little house warming gift for the Kings and Queens of Old." Suddenly four trunks appeared by the table each one inscribed with initials. T for a few suggestive comments


**C.S. Lewis owns Narnia**

**I don't really like this but I'll see what you guys think**

"Hello dear ones, I have something for you."

The five people assembled at the table in the dining hall of Cair Paravel turned suddenly to see Aslan standing there.

"Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed and ran to hug the lion, thrilled at his return. She was closely followed by her sister whose love for the Great Lion had grown once he had allowed her to stay with her beloved.

"Hello my children, I must say I do love how you have restored the great castle."

"Well it took a while but we're finally here and I must say the first night here was most comfortable." Caspian said, sending a wink towards his wife who turned a deep red at his words.

"Caspian! Susan! I could have gone my whole life without knowing that piece of information!" Edmund said, repulsed at his best friend's words.

"I second that!" Peter laughed as the three kings bowed to Aslan, preferring a more formal greeting than the girls.

"I am glad to see you happy children and I do a have a little house warming gift for the Kings and Queens of Old."

Suddenly four trunks appeared by the table each one inscribed with initials. The trunk marked PP had obviously been written on by Peter's peers and roommates. There were comments, jokes and names all over the trunk and Peter smiled remembering the juvenile acts of his classmates.

The trunk marked EP was very much the same, however the trunk also looked like it had been dropped or hit a corner one too many times.

The next trunk was marked LP and was covered like the boys but not with writing. Lucy had spent the summer painting her trunk a light pink with paintings of Narnia and her friends over the top of the initial colour.

The last trunk was pristine and the letters SP were engraved beautifully on the top. Susan had always made an effort for her trunk not to end up like her siblings but to be kept clean and organised.

"Oh my, our trunks!" Peter exclaimed. "Thank you Aslan, I am truly grateful." With those words Peter ran to his trunk and began to study it.

Edmund laughed and nodded his thanks to the lion before making his way to his bashed up trunk.

The two girls gripped Aslan tighter before racing each other to where the trunks stood.

"Well my children, I shall leave you in peace." Before anyone could reply Aslan had disappeared.

The four teenagers returned to the trunks studying the outside. Peter and Edmund were laughing at comments on their trunks whilst Lucy was tracing her paintings with her finger smiling sincerely. Susan was the only one paying attention to her initials; she traced the letters and smiled as she remembered her mother's handwriting.

The siblings shared a look.

"3…" Said Peter.

"2…" Susan continued.

"1…" Edmund smiled.

"GO!" The royals laughed before opening the trunks.

Caspian had returned to his place at the table smiling at his family as they delved through memories. "How about you look at them one by one?" He suggested.

"Excellent idea Cas, who's first?" Lucy asked.

"Let's just go down the line Lu." Susan said and they all made their way to Peter's trunk.

Inside Peter's trunk was a complete mess, there were essays, school books and clothes everywhere.

"Good grief Pete, ever heard of organising?" Susan teased.

The boys burst out laughing.

"What is so funny about that?" She asked.

"Darling, boys just don't organise, you should know that, you've lived with me for two months." Caspian replied.

"Caspian we have a maid, I never see your untidiness as it is always cleaned before I wake up in the morning."

"Guys, look at this." Peter pulled a cricket ball out of the trunk and the Pevensies burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Caspian asked, repeating his wife's words.

"That ball is the reason we all came to Narnia the first time around." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Lu and Ed had already been though Ed said he was "just playing along with her silly game." Su thought it was illogical and I really didn't know what to think. Su, Ed and I were playing cricket outside one day with Lucy reading under a tree. I bowled the ball and Ed hit it so far it smashed an upstairs window. We could hear the housekeeper coming so we legged it around the house until the only place was the wardrobe Lucy claimed she'd found a magical land in. Then we found the magical land." Peter explained as they laughed.

"Oh, look your uniform!" Lucy laughed as she pulled it out.

"You know what we should do?" Susan smiled.

"What?" asked the others.

"Wear the uniforms today and see how many people notice the difference." Susan suggested.

"That sounds entertaining!" Edmund exclaimed and he grabbed his uniform and went to change.

The other three followed shortly telling Caspian they would be back soon.

Edmund was the first to return and Caspian burst out laughing upon his arrival.

"You wore that?" Caspian gasped through his laughter.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Edmund asked.

"Well, the initial design isn't too bad but the hat, scarf and satchel look a bit well, girly." Caspian stated.

Peter arrived next, strolling with his hands in his pockets.

"You don't laugh when he walks in." Edmund commented.

"I told you the initial design wasn't bad, it was what I believe were your additions that seemed laughable." Caspian explained.

"Oh, his handbag." Peter said.

"Peter, we've been through this, it's a satchel, satch-el, s-a-t-c-h-e-l. It's not a handbag." Edmund said passionately which led Caspian to believe that this argument had happened many times before.

"I'm leaving if it's the dreaded handbag/satchel argument again." Susan voice came from the door.

The boys turned to face her and Caspian's jaw dropped.

"I do not think I could live in your world, my love." Caspian observed.

"Why ever not?" Susan asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, if you walked around with your gorgeous legs on show every day, I doubt I could contain myself." Caspian exclaimed causing Susan to let out a laugh and her brothers a groan.

"Really guys? Must you continue to make these comments around us? In the privacy of your own quarters OK, but in front of your siblings? Shameful." Edmund teased the couple with a gigantic grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked, skipping in making her plaits swing.

"Caspian being extremely sweet." Susan explained, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"Sweet? More like crude, if you guys weren't married, I would punch him in the face." Peter joked, bumping his fist with Edmund's.

"Oh hey look, its Susan's diary." Lucy said, producing a book from Peter's trunk.

"Why was that in your trunk?" Susan asked, rounding on Peter.

"I don't know?" Peter seemed like he was asking her.

"You are dead. You better run."

And with that the chase began.

"Your majesties, what are you wearing?" Reepicheep asked as he walked in.


End file.
